


Preferred seating

by Ostodvandi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A little of a degradation kink, Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, Just Sylvain being a little gross in general but it's ok, M/M, Modern AU, Oral Sex, They're tender at some point, Trans Male Character, Trans Porn by Trans People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostodvandi/pseuds/Ostodvandi
Summary: Sylvain says he has a really sexy idea. Felix, who has been his boyfriend for a while now, has his doubts.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 164





	Preferred seating

**Author's Note:**

> Man I really am uploading nsfw on this place again huh. I feel like I'm going to die of embarrassment but. My friends said this was good so I deliver.

When you’re Sylvain’s boyfriend, you get used to way too weird, downright gross ideas. And Felix has had to put up with a lot ever since they started this weird secret thing, hidden from other people’s eyes - especially Mister Gautier’s, who would undoubtedly not react well to the situation.

So when Sylvain tells him he has had a “sexy as fuck” idea, and grabs his hand to drag him through the Gautier family house, he doesn’t really know what to expect, not even when they’re already inside Sylvain’s parents’ room.

‘What the hell.’ He mutters, and Sylvain’s eyebrows arch up as if the answer where obvious, extending his hand towards the bed.

It takes a while, and a little wiggle of Sylvain’s eyebrows, but it dawns on him. Felix grimaces.

‘What the fuck is wrong with you.’

‘C’mon, sweetheart. It’s not  _ that  _ weird.’ Felix grunts, and crosses his arms over his chest. ‘It’s not  _ as _ weird as other things we’ve done?’

He’ll at least give him that. And, well, Sylvain’s hands are already on his hips, drawing circles over the fabric of his pants. Sylvain also bends down, kissing Felix’s ear. He sure isn’t wasting any time getting trying to get him horny, Felix grumbles to himself.

The worst part is that it sort of works.

‘Think about it this way,’ he says, so unnervingly softly against his temple. ‘You will have the privilege of looking at my father in the eyes knowing we fucked on his bed.’

‘I’m not fond of thinking of your father while having sex.’ Felix replies, but sighs at the small bite Sylvain leaves on his earlobe. 

‘Ewh, gods, no,’ his voice is still a whisper, and it tickles over Felix’s skin.

‘You were the one to suggest it,’ Felix murmurs, half annoyed, and his arms slowly go around Sylvain’s neck as the latter’s lips descend to his neck, and his hands are all over Felix, feeling him up like he’s never touched someone before. 

Insatiable, he had very accurately called him once. 

Sylvain’s hands squeeze his thighs, a small warning before he picks him up. Felix gasps, but manages to cling to him in time, kissing and bruising Sylvain’s lips as he carries his lover to bed.

Sylvain drops him there, and gently nudges Felix's legs open to get some space between them. And his hands don't lose a single second, immediately squeezing Felix's hips again, his crotch brushing against the other's as he hovers over him.

Felix punches his shoulder. 'Whore-' he groans. 'At least try to control yourself.'

Sylvain whines, but that irritating smile is still on his face.'It's so hard, Fe,' he says, 'When you're under me like that, all I want is to dick you down.'

Felix squints. If that is the problem, he can easily solve it.

And he does so by pushing Sylvain down, to the other side of the bed, and straddling him immediately so he can’t get up. Sylvain blinks, but that irritating smile soon enough is back on his stupid face.

‘Oh my, Felix, you sure-’ Felix’s fingers curl around the bulge in his pants, and squeeze it not very kindly, taking the air out of Sylvain’s lungs. ‘Fuck-’

‘You’re horny already. It’s hardly been a minute.’ Felix points out, massaging Sylvain’s boner indifferently. ‘You’re disgusting.’

‘Oh man-’ Sylvain breathes out at another squeeze, trying to reach Felix’s hips with his hands. ‘God I love it-  _ so fucking much _ when you insult me like that…’ 

Felix grimaces, and slaps his hands away. ‘Good lord. Not even this can shut you up.’ He leans down, hovering over Sylvain. ‘Maybe I should keep your mouth busy.’

He seems very interested out of a sudden, eyes wide open as he looks up at Felix. ‘Mm? And how do you plan to do that?’

‘I was considering sitting on it.’

Sylvain shivers. Facesitting, that’s one thing they haven’t tried out yet. And in this bed of all places…

‘But you’re still wearing your pants, babe,’ he murmurs, desperate to touch Felix. ‘Let me help you with those.’

'No.' Felix grunts. 'You will watch. And nothing else.'

Sylvain pouts, and his grip on the blankets gets tighter. '...Alright.'

Felix gets off the bed, and with his back turned to Sylvain, starts unbuckling his belt. His pants drop to the floor, followed by his underwear. Sylvain's eyes trace Felix's legs, especially his thighs, and wondered what they would look like with garters, or covered in bruises from his teeth sinking into them. It’s torture, really, to have something like this right in front of him and not being allowed to  _ touch _ . 

God, his cock is getting harder. One of his hands goes to the buckle of his pants, but Felix slaps it away before sitting on him again. 

‘I go first.’

His harsh voice and the burning pain in his hand make the oppressive feeling between his legs even worse, and he grins. ‘Of course, Fe.’

Felix puts his legs on the sides of Sylvain’s head, and grabs his hair, forcing him to look up. Sylvain notices that Felix’s eyes look a little darker, pupils a little wider. 

‘Now,  _ eat _ .’ He hisses.

Sylvain breathes in, grabbing Felix’s thighs. ‘Bon appétit.’

He starts by kissing and biting his skin first, marking it, and Felix clings onto the headboard with his free hand. The inner part of his legs has always been so soft, so nice to the touch - Sylvain just loves to completely ruin it, covering it in purple and yellow marks. The only downside is that he can’t bruise all of his skin before going for the first prize.

Felix inhales sharply when he first feels Sylvain’s tongue pressing carefully against his clit, licking slowly at it. His hand on his partner’s hair tightens its grip a little, as Sylvain's tongue draws circles around the clit, his nails sinking into the skin of his thighs.

'Goodness, Felix,' he says breathlessly, and his fingers stroke his labia. 'You sure are sensitive down here. I barely started and you're already-'

'You are not eating.' Felix's face interrupts, sounding more like a whine than a scolding, and his hips move towards Sylvain's mouth. 'Eat.'

'Impatient, are we,' he comments, a wide grin on his face before he continues licking. His fingers tease Felix stroking around his opening, sliding one finger inside.

A shiver goes through Felix's body, but still no sounds beyond shaky sighs from him. Well, that can be easily solved. As another finger slides in, his tongue grazes over the minor labia before going back up, and he pulls him closer with his free hand. 

If Felix breaks his neck tonight by literally sitting on him, or suffocates him to death with his cunt, it’s the best way to go he can think of.

His fingers explore inside Felix, stroking and pressing softly at the walls, and that, alongside his oral ministrations, gets him the first accolade of the night.

'S-Sylvain…'

He’d grin, if his mouth weren’t way too busy at the moment. He keeps fingering him, as his tongue carries on stroking sensitive skin, and Felix squirms over him, nails burying into Sylvain’s scalp.

Felix’s pride, to this point, still keeps him from moaning freely when he's with Sylvain, so every little sound he can tear from his mouth is a treasure. Sylvain looks up at his face, framed by messy blue strands of hair, flushed to the tip of his ears.

He's way, way too beautiful for his own good, and Sylvain is little more than a horny lovestruck idiot.

'Sylv-' Felix’s hips grind against Sylvain's mouth, and he feels his boner hurting against the constricting fabric of his pants. With his free hand, he unbuttons them, and breathes heavily as soon as his fingers are around his dick.

Felix gasps, and his nails scratch his scalp a little. But Sylvain ignores the sting, he has more important things to put his attention on, like the way Felix’s body is shaking, and his voice becomes more loose. His thighs squeeze Sylvain’s head, and his crotch presses against his mouth, and Sylvain breathes in through his nose.

‘Sylvain- Fuck-’

Felix moans his partner’s name, and his grip on Sylvain’s hair tightens for a second, before it goes loose and he leans on the headboard, seemingly seeing stars.

Sylvain strokes his thighs, smiling warmly. ‘You ok, babe?’

Felix sighs. ‘Y-Yes.’

‘D-Did you get there?’

He nods, backing down to curl up on Sylvain’s chest, his lips grazing Sylvain’s neck. Sylvain’s hand curls back around his dick, stroking it absentmindedly, more focused on his boyfriend’s breath and on holding him close.

‘H-Hey,’ he murmurs, against Felix’s hair. ‘Do you mind if I… come on your ass?’

Felix hums, leaving a kiss on his neck. ‘Mmmno…’

‘Thanks.’ His nose nuzzles Felix’s hair, as his hand keeps going up and down almost on its own out of inertia. ‘Hey, Fe?’

‘What.’

‘I love it when you get cuddly like this.’

Felix’s palm hits him in the jaw, but not strongly enough to keep Sylvain from grinning like an idiot. ‘Shut the fuck up.’

‘So, another round?’

  
‘You haven’t even  _ come  _ yet,’ Felix groans, sitting on Sylvain’s stomach. ‘But sure.’


End file.
